Talk:Story (FNaF2)/@comment-166.137.252.32-20141127015457
My theory: FNAF 2 is now proven to be a prequel instead of a sequel due to many reasons as too the old animatronics looking very different then the ones in the first game. So some question many fans have are: Who is the murderer of the five kids? Who caused the bite of 87? Who are the old animatronics? What is the full story behind this game? So let's start with the first game... So we now the basic that u play as Mike Schmidt, who is working at 'Freddy Fazbear's pizza' and some what Chucky e Cheese place for kids to interact with the characters and play games and eat pizza. But there's more to the game then most people think... For one there 4 animatronics that players worry about most Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the bunny, Chica the Chicken and Foxy the pirate fox and the fifth Golden (ghost) Freddy. Then there is five nights at Freddy's 2 which takes place in 1987 however the first game takes place somewhere in 1992 or 1993 due to Mike's paycheck being $120.00 meaning his work time was $4.00 an hour which was the minimum payment back then and in 1987 the minimum payment was $3.35... So what does this say for the player, why is it going back in time instead of continuing on with the story? Maybe Scott Cawthon wanted to give the player more of backstory of the game as too the newer animatronics as too confuse the players as too why the newer more improved models would be in a past event rather then a future event. We'll looking at the older models, it's plain too see that these models are very different then the ones In the first game as too Bonnie being a different shade of purple, the buttons on his chest and his teeth looking more sharper. Also the other animatronics look more animal like then in the first game as Foxy's shout looks more fox like and Chica break looks more chicken like then duck like. Meaning that these are not the original ones from the first game. So first when did the first Freddy Fazbear's open? Let's start with this, the phone says that there was an old place of Freddy's called "Fredbear's Family Diner" so what year did it open? We'll the Chucky e cheese franchise opened in '1977' so maybe that's when Freddy's open '1979' or '1978' and the first name it came with was "Fredbear's Family Diner". With the originals, but after a while they decided to make new ones and make them more kid friendly so that it could maybe bring up more money after making the new ones and to uses the old ones for parts probably to save some money. After the animatronics were made the old ones were left in the parts and services. possible durning the time the owner decided it was possible time to bring back the old characters back so they made new ones to get sent to a new location. But before they were shipped to the new area one of the employes took a Golden Freddy suit and lured the five kids into the parts and services and stuffed them into the new suits and the day after they were going to the new location. But what about the other one? You ask... We'll due to there security data base to recognize any intruder... It must have been Fritz Smith and Jeremy Fitzgerald who were the murderers, as to the animatronics must have seen them luring the children in the parts and services room and heard them killing them and that's why there trying to get them both. Due to there jobs working the night shifts they went mad at the job and decided to lure the kids into the back room and stuff them in the suits. Durning the cutscenes it shown you In a Freddy suit meaning Fritz who had got caught by the others and is now looking at Bonnie and Chica and at the fourth Cutscene is showing the puppet hovering above him following him and haunting him before he becomes in their control. As too Jeremy I believe he stuffed in the Golden Freddy suit as to him being in the third Cutscene where he stares at Freddy as too blaming him for where he is now. So to sum it up: The animatronics that are in the second game and the first ones that were made but soon put In disrepair and took a parts to make the new ones. Afterward the owner made the new one that looked more kid friendly and playable so that the kids could play with them. Before they could be shipped off Fritz Smith (who was dressed as Golden Freddy) lured the kids to the parts and services and with Jeremy Fitzgerald helping the two stuffed the kids in the suits and cleaned up and they were shipped off. After the new Freddy's was opened for a while the 'Bite of 87' (which is still proven that Foxy had done the bite) happened and afterwards Jeremy was missing after his first shift at the new restaurant and after Fritz left messages for Mike to help him survive the nights, which did help but ended up in his death and he was haunted by the old animatronics and is left in a torment for his entire life... Hope u enjoyed my stories and theories! Later!